1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to improvements in displaying an array of picture frames, specifically a preselected arrangement of picture frames interconnected such that a 3-dimensional effect is produced.
2. Description of Related Art
Displaying an array of picture frames, such as by hanging them on a wall, is as old as picture frames themselves. Usually they are hung individually. This results in arrangements which are often less attractive than was desired or envisioned, due to the failure to accurately orient the picture frames relative to each other. Misalignments frequently occur and are difficult to correct. More importantly, the arrangements are virtually limited to 2-dimensional, essentially flat, arrays. It would be desirable to reap the benefits of an interior decorator""s talent while adding a 3-dimensional flair to the displaying of picture frames. Both can be achieved by rigidly interconnecting a plurality of picture frames in a 3-dimensional array.
Patents directed toward connecting picture frames to form a 3-dimensional array are surprisingly few. The following U.S patents are, however, representative of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,122, issued to Sesto, shows connecting a plurality of picture frames together to form a 3-dimensional array. Sesto employs connectors shaped as solid pegs integral with C-shaped clips. The pegs are designed for insertion into channels in the back border of forward oriented picture frames, while the C-shaped clips are designed for attachment to the edges of rearwardly oriented picture frames. The combination has its disadvantages, e.g., the frames and clips must be specially molded to interfit as described, and the clips are always visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,639, issued to Wang, shows an S-shaped clip designed such that the edges of two picture frames may be inserted into the bights of the xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, thereby holding the frames in parallel, spaced planes. Apparently, the clip and the bottom edges of the frames are intended to support the array on a flat surface. While effective in holding the two frames together, the clip is manifestly unsightly.
Spacers used to interconnect pictorial displays are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,913 issued to Abatiell shows spacer locks for interconnecting display panels. The spacer locks are made of steel tubing having a bushing and a pair of enlarged washers brazed thereto. The assembly is then chromed for a decorative appearance. The spacer locks are disclosed as being used in vertical orientation such that the shoulders provided by the washers can support two displays one above the other; no 3-dimensional aspect is taught. Also, the spacer locks are expensive to manufacture and uniform in appearance.
In each of the above-discussed patents, the structures involved are complicated, expensive, and/or unsightly.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties described above by interconnecting a plurality of picture frames by rods extending between picture frames in two parallel planes.
It is an object of the invention to provide an array of picture frames connected in simple, inexpensive, and aesthetically pleasing combinations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an array of picture frames which are the rigidly fixed together in an arrangement designed by professional decorators.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a manner of interconnecting a plurality of picture frames such that they appear to be floating in space when supported on a wall or a horizontal surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an array of picture frames in which the picture frames are arranged in two parallel planes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an array of picture frames in which each of the picture frames in a forward plane overlap at least two picture frames in a rearward plane.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an array of picture frames arranged in a forward plane and a rearward plane, in which each of the picture frames in the forward plane are supported only by the picture frames in the rearward plane.